Generally, an electronic cigarette consists of an atomization assembly and a battery assembly, the atomization assembly is configured to atomize the tobacco oil and produce smoke for smoking, and the battery assembly is configured to provide electricity supply for the atomization assembly. As shown in FIG. 1, in the prior art, a body 3 of the atomization assembly of the electronic cigarette is connected to a mouthpiece 1 by the connection between a first metal thread portion 111 and a second metal screw 112, the first metal screw 111 is connected to the mouthpiece 1 with an interference fit, and the second metal screw 112 sheathes the body 3. In the prior art, an extension tube 114 extends from one end of the mouthpiece 1, and the end of the mouthpiece 1 sheathes the first metal threaded portion 111. The extension tube 114 is inserted into the body 3, to ensure that an air flow path defined in the mouthpiece 1 and an oil storage cavity 33 defined in the body are isolated from one another.
However, when adding the tobacco oil, after removing the mouthpiece 1 from the body 3, the tobacco oil should be carefully added along the side wall of the body 3. If too much tobacco oil is added or a shock occurs when adding the tobacco oil, it is easy to lead the tobacco oil leaking out via a smoke flow path 113 of the body 3. Meanwhile, the mouthpiece 1 is easy to be contaminated with the tobacco oil when the mouthpiece 1 is inserted into the body 3, and the tobacco oil is easy to be leaked out to the smoke flow path 113 via the abutting position between the extension tube 114 and the body 3, so that it is easy for smokers to suck the tobacco oil and the taste of smoking will be affected. Moreover, it is easy for the tobacco oil to leak out to the outside of the atomization assembly via the connection between the first metal threaded portion 111 and the second metal threaded portion 112.
In conclusion, it is inconvenient for the atomization assembly to add the tobacco oil, and it is easy for the tobacco oil to leak out to the smoke flow path 113 and the outside of the atomization assembly. So the atomization assembly in the prior art needs to be improved.